Dragon Nest x Love Live : adventure idol project
by amizora
Summary: tanpa sengaja empat anggota idol grub u's menemukan benda aneh di kawasan sekolah mereka. dan siapa sangka dari benda itu membuat mereka terdampar di dunia yang penuh dengan monster dan penuh petualangan. di bantu seorang lunar knight mereka menempuh segala rintangan agar bisa kembali ke dunia mereka
1. Chapter 1

**ok di sini saya mencoba untuk membagi cerita buatan saya tentang game online favorit saya 'dragon nest' dan di crossover dengan beberapa character dari seri anime 'love live school idol project'**

 **karna dari dulu saya suka banget dengan ini game. tapi beberapa minggu setelah game ini open beta saya baru mulai bermain.  
dan juga setiap saya bermain game ini juga selalu di temanin oleh beberapa lagu dari u's**

 **jadi maaf maaf saja jika fic ini sedikit berantakan di karna kan saya juga baru dalam membuat fiction (cuma jadi reader di beberapa blog dan fandom) XD**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

Dragon nest © Eyedentity, Shanda games, Gemscool  
Love Live! school idol project ©

 **sakurako kimino**

* * *

hutan yang damai. di pagi yang sunyi itu tiba tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari beberapa gadis,

"kyaaaa! tolong!"  
beberapa gadis itu sedang berlari dengan ketakutan sembari di kejar oleh beberapa orc dan ogre,

karna sangat panik para gadis itu tanpa sadar telah terus berlari di dalam dalam hutan yang lebat dan pohon pohon yang amat besar,

salah 1 gadis tanpa sengaja tersandung oleh sebuah batu. Dan dia pun terjatuh,

dengan kesempatan itu seorang ogre dengan badan yang sangat besa dan wajah yang mengerikan mencoba untuk menangkap nya,

"maki-chan!" teriak seorang teman gadis itu yang berambut orange dengan kuncir rambut di sebelah kanan,

"jangan! jangan dekati aku!" teriak gadis berambut merah yang sedang tergeletak dengan wajah yang panik dan sangat ketakutan,

dengan dengusan yang sangat kuat sampai terliat uap keluar dari hidung nya ogre itu mencoba untuk mendekati gadis berambut merah panjang tersebut,

dengan wajah yang sudah pucat. gadis itu mencoba meranyap mundur untuk menjaga jarak dari ogre tersebut,

tetapi dia terhenti karna punggung nya telah menyentuh pohon yang ada di belakang nya,

dan dengan kesempatan itu sang ogre langsung melompat ke arah gadis tersebut untuk menangkap nya,

dengan sigap gadis itu menghindar ke samping dan ogre itu menabrak pohon yang membuat pohon itu terguncang,

dengan cepat gadis itu langsung berlari ke arah teman teman nya,

dan tanpa sadar ternyata mereka sudah di kepung oleh beberapa orc yang siap untuk menangkap mereka,

dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa para gadis itu seakan pasrah oleh hal yang di alami mereka. berharap semua itu hanya mimpi dan mereka segera bangun dari mimpi buruk tersebut,

akan tetapi itu bukan lah mimpi, tapi itu adalah kenyataan yang mereka hadapi,

ketika ogre yang mencoba menangkap salah 1 dari mereka tadi bangkit dan mencoba untuk kembali menangkap mereka. seketika ogre tersebut terpental melayang seperti di hantam oleh mahluk raksasa para gadis dan beberapa orc pun terkejut dengan kejadian itu,

ketika melihat apa penyebap ogre tersebut sampai begitu. mereka melihat seorang pemuda dengan penampilan rambut shaggy berwarna putih abu abu sedikit berantakan dan mempunyai mata berwarna emas dengan expresi wajah datar yang sedikit kesal,

"berisik sekali, mengganggu tidur ku saja!" ucap pemuda tersebut "tolong! tolong kami!" teriak salah 1 gadis ke pemuda yang baru mereka lihat itu,

"eh? siapa kalian? kenapa kalian berada di sini? kalian tau kah hutan ini sangat berbahaya" ucap pemuda itu yang malah sibuk melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan,

seketika salah 1 orc mencoba menyerah para gadis tersebut,  
dengan sigap pemuda itu mencoba melempar orc tersebut dengan sebongkah batu dan tepat mengenai kepala orc itu dan membuat nya terpental,

"kalian kemarilah!" pinta pemuda itu kepada para gadis dan mereka langsung mencoba berlari ke arah pemuda untuk mencoba mendapatkan perlindungan dari pemuda itu,

mereka juga langsung merapat di belakang pemuda itu dengan wajah yang sangat ketakutan. mungkin bisa menyebabkan mereka trauma,  
"tenanglah, tidak akan terjadi apa apa dengan kalian" ucap pemuda itu yang mencoba untuk menenangkan para gadis itu,

melihat beberapa orc yang seakan mulai menyerang mereka dan satu ogre tadi yang sempat terpental itu bangkit lagi para gadis itu pun mulai kembali panik,

dengan tenang nya pemuda yang menyelamati para gadis itu pun mengambil sebuah pedang yang tergeletak di tanah tidak jauh dari mereka berpijak,

"kalian mundur lah sedikit, akan ku kalahkan mereka sekarang juga" ucap pemuda itu ke pada gadis gadis tersebut,

melihat para moster tersebut mendekati mereka. pemuda tersebut pun bersiap dengan posisi kuda kuda yang di pasang pemuda tersebut dan mencoba untuk mengumpulkan tenaga dalam,

" **hyaaaa halfmoon slash** " pekik pemuda itu dan dengan cepat pemuda itu menebaskan pedang ke arah para monster,

BLAAARR! dari tebasan itu membuat sebuah gelombang energy dan membuat para monster itu terpental jauh,

dengan sekali tebasan pemuda itu langsung mengalahkan para moster tersebut,

* * *

melihat kejadian para gadis pun tercengan di campur rasa senang. dengan perasaan senang para gadis itu langsung menghampiri pemuda tersebut,

salah 1 gadis langsung tiba tiba memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang "hwaaa! terima kasih! terima kasih! kalau tidak ada kau kami mungkin sudah di tangkap mereka dan tidak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi pada kami" ucap gadis berambut orange gelap dengan exsperi mewek yang sedikit mengeluarkan air mata,

"woi woi woi! apaan ini! jangan sampe memeluk ku seperti ini" teriak pemuda itu yang malah terlihat dia sedikit panik,

melihat gelagat pemuda itu sang gadis pun melepas pelukan nya,

"hehe maaf, aku cuma mencoba berterima kasih" ucap gadis itu dengan tersenyum,

"kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini? hutan ini sangat berbahaya bagi kalian" tanya pemuda itu,

"kami juga tidak tau kenapa kami bisa sampai di sini, tiba tiba kami pingsan dan ketika sadar kami sudah berada di tengah hutan"

ucap gadis berambut orange "maksut kamu?" tanya pemuda itu lagi "hmm begini. kami juga tidak tau bagaimana kami bisa berada di hutan seperti ini,

yang jelas nya ketika sadar dari pingsan dan mencoba keluar dari hutan ini tiba tiba kami bertemu dengan para monster itu" kali ini seorang gadis

berambut panjang bersurai biru gelap yang angkat bicara "ternyata bukan cuma pakaian kalian yang aneh. tapi khayalan kalian aneh juga sangat aneh" ucap pemuda itu datar,

semua yang ada di tempat terdiam sejenak "enak saja kau bilang kami aneh! bukan nya kau dan pakaian mu itu yang aneh! dan bagaimana bisa kau mengalahkan moster seperti yang tadi hanya dengan 1 tebasan, apa mahluk yang muncul dari dunia game!" ucap gadis berambut hitam dengan twin tails itu sambil menunjuk nujuk pemuda itu

"sudah sudah nico-chan, lagian benar juga kata dia. bukan kah terdengar aneh dan tidak logis jika kita tiba tiba pingsan dan malah ada di tengah hutan" ucap gadis berambut orange demi menenangkan salah 1 teman nya itu

"ya walaupun terdengar aneh tapi ini benar benar terjadi kepada kita dan ini memang kenyataan" sambung teman nya yang berambut biru gelap tersebut,  
"ya sudah lah. aku juga tidak terlalu perduli dengan cerita aneh kalian itu" kata pemuda yang sedang berjalan di depan para gadis gadis

"tapi tuan, kalo kami boleh bertanya hutan ini apakah masih di sekitar kota tokyo?" tanya gadis berambut orange itu

"haa? kota tokyo? aku tidak pernah dengar ada kota bernama itu?" jawab pemuda itu dengan sedikit bingung

"jadi ini di mana? berarti bukan di jepang ya?" tanya gadis itu lagi

"nama apa lagi itu? masa kalian tidak tau di mana dunia kalian sekarang ini. dunia ini bernama verathea" kata pemuda itu yang sudah makin bingung dengan para gadis itu

"heeee? verathea?" ucap para gadis gadis dengan serentak karna kaget


	2. Chapter 2

summary

tanpa sengaja empat anggota idol grub u's menemukan benda aneh di kawasan sekolah mereka. dan siapa sangka dari benda itu membuat mereka terdampar di dunia yang penuh dengan monster dan penuh petualangan. di bantu seorang lunar knight mereka menempuh segala rintangan agar bisa kembali ke dunia mereka

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Dragon nest** © **Eyedentity, Shanda games, Gemscool**  
 **Love Live! school idol project** © **sakurako kimino**

* * *

"haaaa~ kenapa cuma kita berempat yang ada di sini? yang lain nya pada kemana?" ucap gadis dengan rambut berwarna orange gelap itu dengan nada kecewa dan agak sedikit manja yang bernama kousaka honoka

"mungkin mereka sebentar lagi akan sampai. Lagian juga ini terlalu pagi untuk berkumpul" kali ini gadis bernama sonoda umi yang memiliki surai biru gelap panjang yang menjawab pertanyaan honoka tadi,  
"iya, dan kenapa juga kau malah menjemput kami secara tiba tiba? bukan sebelum nya kita akan berkumpul jam 9 ? Dan sekarang ini masih jam 7 kau tau?" gerutu gadis berambut twin tails hitam yang bernama yazawa nico,  
"hehe. maaf maaf, aku hanya terlalu bersemangat tentang hal ini" balas honoka dengan nyengir malu malu  
"tapi kenapa kau memilih tempat ini untuk kita berkumpul? apakah tidak apa apa kita berada di sekolah di hari minggu?" tanya gadis bernama nishikino maki yang mempunyai rambut merah terang. semerah buah tomat,  
"ah tidak apa kok. Lagian aku sudah meminta ijin kepada kepala sekolah untuk menggunakan sekolah untuk hari ini kemarin" balas  
honoka,  
"tapi sebelum aku menjemput kalian tadi aku sempat mengirim pesan sms kepada teman teman yang lain. mungkin mereka sebentar lagi akan sampai kemari," lanjut honoka,

pagi itu mereka berkumpul di bawah pohon yang berada di kawasan sekolah otonokizaka,  
tempat di mana mereka biasa melakukan aktifitas saat jam istirahat sekolah,  
honoka mengajak teman teman school idol nya untuk berkumpul dan membicarakan tentang babak ke 2 kompetisi love live,  
karna u's nama grub mereka dan 3 grub idol lain nya lolos dalam babak seleksi tingkat kota. dan akan di adu lagi untuk memilih 1 grubyang akan lolos ke ajang love live tingkat nasional,

selagi menunggu teman nya yang lain honoka pun mengajak teman nya yang ada di situ untuk duduk sambil meminum minuman hangat yang di beli honoka dari mesin penjual minuman,

"jadi lagu tema apa yang akan kita pake untuk love live babak ke 2 nanti?" tanya maki kepada honoka,  
"hmmm mungkin bertema tentang natal. karna kompetisi babak selanjut nya itu bulan desember dan 2 bulan lagi," jawab honoka,  
"ya malaupun sekitar 2 dari sekarang. tetapi kita harus mempersapkan semua nya sekarang dan meningkatkan kemampuan kita, mengingat bahwa lawan kita A-rise. pemenang love live sebelum nya" ucap umi kepada teman teman nya yang sedang memperhatikan,

honoka mulai berdiri dan mulai berbicara "ya! untuk itu lah aku menyuruh kalian kemari, dan bersama kita bangun semangat dan mengalahkan A-rise untuk memenangkan love live!" ucap honoka dengan sangat semangat dan di balas senyuman oleh teman teman nya,

"eh? cahaya apa itu?" tanya honoka dengan tangan nya menunjuk ke arah bawah pohon tempat mereka berada,  
yang lain juga ikutan menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk honoka dan memeriksa benda apa yang membuat cahaya tersebut,  
mereka pun mendekati sumber cahaya yang terpantul oleh sinar matahari pagi yang terbit di pagi itu,  
dan mencoba membongkar bongkahan batu yang ternyata menutupi sebuah lubang yang ada di bawah pohon tersebut,

mereka menemukan semacam seperti cermin tangan, hanya saja benda itu terlihat  
karna langsung terkena antik dengan berhias permata di sisi benda tersebut  
karna terkena mandi sinar matahari benda tersebut pun mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna warni akibat dari pantulan permata yangmenghiasi benda tersebut,

"indah sekali" ucap honoka dengan rasa kagum,

gadis yang lain pun hanya bisa terdiam kagum seraya melihat pantulan cahaya berwarna dari benda tersebut,  
karna merasa kagum honoka menyentuh beberapa permata yang menghiasi benda itu,  
yang membuat nya sangat tertarik karna dari semua permata yang terhias itu ada 1 permata berwarna merah terang yang paling besar berada di urutan atas benda tersebut,

dan siapa sangka bahwa permata paling besar dan berada di pangkal atas benda tersebut adalah tombol. dan tanpa sengaja honoka menekan permata itu,

:

:  
:

tanpa sadar beberapa waktu mereka pingsan dan telah mendapati mereka berada di tengah hutan,  
1 per 1 dari mereka mulai sadar dengan kebingungan,

"kita berada di mana?" tanya maki,  
"aku tidak tau, aduh! kepala ku pusing" jawab umi dengan memegang kepala nya  
"apa yang sebenar nya terjadi, dan cahaya yang sangat terang apa tadi?" tanya nico yang dengan tanda tanya,  
dan teman teman nya itu hanya terdiam sambil menggelengkan kepala,  
"sebaiknya kita cari jalan keluar dari hutan ini" ucap umi yang mulai bangkit,

para gadis lain pun mengangguk tanda setuju dan mulai ikutan bangkit,  
mereka mulai berjalan dan di pimpin oleh umi,  
mereka pun saling berpegang tangan seraya agar sedikit tidak terlalu takut,  
karna merasa bahwa hutan itu sedikit menyeramkan menurut mereka,  
ketakutan dan kecemasan pun mulai terukir di wajah wajah mereka,

mereka berjalan terus di dalam hutan dan melihat semacam asap yang membubung tinggi ke atas,  
"ah! apa itu asap tanda ada seseorang ya ada di hutan ini?" tanya honoka,  
"mungkin saja, mungkin ada seseorang yang berkemah di hutan ini" jawab nico yang wajah nya mulai terukir senyuman

merekapun berjalan menghampiri kepulan asap tersebut sampah harus menerobos semak semak belukar  
dan tanpa di sangka. setelah mereka keluar dari semak belukar mereka mendapatin semacam perkemahan,  
tetapi bukan perkemahan manusia, melainkan perkemahan monster,

memang bentuk tubuh mereka seperti manusia tetapi wajah mereka lebih mirip seperti babi hutan dan bertubuh hijau dan besar,  
dan saat itu juga para monster itu langsung menyadari keberadaan para gadis tersebut,  
dan karna kaget langsung saja para gadis melarikan diri dari tempat itu yang di ikutin para moster untuk mengejar mereka,  
mereka terus di kejar kejar di dalam hutan itu,

walaupun dengan nafas terengah engah tapi mereka tidak peduli, mereka tetap berlari demi bisa lolos dari kejaran para monster itu,  
tanpa sadar kaki maki tersandung oleh batu,  
"maki-chan!" teriak honoka yang menghentikan langkah nya  
melihat maki terjatuh umi dan nico pun menghentikan langkah mereka karna kawatir terhadap maki,  
dan langsung saja maki di hampiri oleh 1 monster dengan badan yang paling besar dan terlihat sangat berbeda dari moster lain yang mengejar mereka,  
maki pun merangkak mundur seraya untuk menjaga jarak dari monster itu,  
tetapi gerakan nya terhenti karna punggung nya sudah buntu oleh pohon yang ada di belakang nya  
dengan cepat monster itu langsung melompat ke arah maki,  
untung saja gadis bersurai merah tersebut sigap menghindar ke samping agar tidak di tangkap dan membuat moster itu menabrak pohon,  
setelah lolos dengan monster dengan badan paling besar maki pun berlari mendekati teman teman nya,  
karna kejadian maki yang tersandung tadi dan teman teman nya malah berhenti berlari mereka pun telah di kepung oleh para monster,  
mereka mulai putus asa akan keadaan tersebut,  
para moster pun mulai mendekati mereka. termasuk 1 moster yang ingin menangkap maki tadi,  
dan terjadilah suatu kejutan dimana satu monster yang paling besar tiba tiba melambung tepat melewati atas kepala para gadis yang sedang ketakutan,

para moster lain nya pun terkejut dengan kejadian itu dan mencoba apa penyebab kenapa teman monster mereka bisa begitu,  
alih alih melihat moster lain yang mengganggu mereka ternyata itu adalah perbuatan seorang manusia laki laki,

"berisik sekali, mengganggu tidur ku saja" ucap pemuda itu tanpa expresi yang terukir di wajah nya,  
"ku mohon tolong kami!" pinta honoka kepada pemuda itu dengan wajah yang sangat ketakutan, sangkin ketakutan nya dia dan teman nya sampai mengeluarkan air mata,

salah satu monster bernisiatif untuk mencoba menangkap honoka tetapi dapat di cegah pemuda itu dengan satu lemparan batu yang tepat mengenaik kepala monster itu,

"kalian cepat kemari!" teriak pemuda itu untuk meminta para gadis menghampiri nya,  
mereka pun langsung segera berlari berlari dan mencoba berlindung di belakang pemuda itu,  
tapi tetap saja expresi di wajah mereka masih ketakutan. mengingat bahwa mereka belum betul betul terlepas dari mara bahaya,

"tenang lah, kalian akan aman sekarang" ucap pemuda itu dengan sedikit senyum yang menghiasi wajah nya,  
tetapi mereka tetap saja belum tenang, apa lagi satu monster paling besar yang sempat terpental melambung tadi masih sadar dan bergabung dengan kumpulan sesama monster,  
para monster itu bergerak untuk segera menyerang dan membuat para gadis gadis itu menjadi sangat ketakutan.

"kalian bisa mundur sedikit?" pinta pemuda itu  
dan dia pun mengambil sebilah pedang yang tergeletak di tanah,  
di keluarkan nya pedang itu dari sarung nya  
tetapi ada sesuatu dipikiran honoka. maki. umi dan nico,  
apakah pemuda itu bisa untuk mengalahkan para monster monster tersebut yang jumlah nya sepuluh dengan sendirian?  
tetapi anggapan mereka salah. karna seperti sudah terbiasa terukir senyuman yang lebar di wajah pemuda itu menandakan bahwa dia tidak takut,

dengan dengan mengumpulkan tenaga dalan dan dia pun memulai tebasan dengan gerakan serangan vertical dia pun membuat semacam gelombang angin.  
" **HYAAAA!** " pekik nya dan membuat semua monster yang di hadapan nya terpental dan tidak sadar kan diri  
dengan tebasan setengah lingkaran yang bernama 'halfmoon slash'  
karna merasa bahwa para monster sudah di kalahkan dan tidak sadarkan diri dia pun menyarungkan pedang nya kembali,  
"yo! kalian tidak apa apa kan?" tanya pemuda itu dengan tersenyum

* * *

haha!  
maaf ya kalo di chapter ini saya hanya menceritakan bagaimana para member μ's,  
dan cerita nya jadi malah di ulang di bagian pertemuan anggota μ's dan pemuda itu XD

ok jadi mohon di tunggu ya lanjutan chapter selanjut nya (o.o)v


	3. Chapter 3

summary

tanpa sengaja empat anggota idol grub u's menemukan benda aneh di kawasan sekolah mereka. dan siapa sangka dari benda itu membuat mereka terdampar di dunia yang penuh dengan monster dan penuh petualangan. di bantu seorang lunar knight mereka menempuh segala rintangan agar bisa kembali ke dunia mereka

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Dragon nest** © **Eyedentity, Shanda games, Gemscool**  
 **Love Live! school idol project** © **sakurako kimino**

* * *

"heeee? verathea? apa maksut mu verathea? aku tidak pernah dengar ada nama negara seperti itu" ucap honoka dengan wajah yang kebingungan,

"tetapi honoka. aku punya firasat kalau kita ini telah terjebak ke dunia lain" kata umi,

"maksut mu kita berada di dunia lain yang bagaimana? apakah kita sudah mati!" ucap honoka kepada umi yang tengah memasang wajah panik sambil memegang kedua bahu umi dengan tangan nya,

"bukan yang seperti itu honoka" balas umi mencoba menenangkan honoka,

"ah maaf mencela pembicaraan kalian. jadi apa kalian benar benar bukan berasal dari dunia ini?" tanya pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan para gadis itu berbica,

"seperti nya memang begitu" ucap umi dengan wajah yang sedikit murung dan di ikutin teman teman nya yang tidak kalah murung,

pemuda itu terdiam sejenak sambil memperhatikan wajah para gadis yang telah terukir kemurungan di expresi mereka,

"baiklah. mungkin sekarang ini kita harus pergi ke desa yang ada di dekat hutan ini, di sana ada seseorang yang mungkin bisa menjelas apa yang telah terjadi kepada kalian" pinta pemuda itu yang memecah kesunyian yang sempat terasa di tempat mereka berpijak,

para gadis itu pun setuju dengan usulan pemuda itu yang tampak seakan percaya apa yang telah terjadi pada mereka,  
baru bebera langkah berjalan maki terlihat seperti seakan mau tumbang,

"eh maki-chan. kau tidak apa apa?" tanya honoka kepada nya dengan sedikit cemas

"ah tidak apa apa kok," jawab maki,

tetapi gadis bersurai merah itu tidak bisa berbohong untuk saat itu. di karnakan terlihat bahwa kaki nya sedang terluka dan sedikit mengeleluarkan darah

"sini ku bantu" kata umi dan langsung membantu maki berjalan dengan meletakan tangan maki berada di atas bahu nya,

melihat keadaan seperti itu pemuda itu pun berhenti dari langkah nya dan mendekati maki dan umi,

sejenak dia meminta ke honoka untuk membawakan yang dia gantungkan di belakang punggung nya. kemudian dia berbalik badan membelakangi mereka. dia pun berjongkong di hadapan mereka dengan punggung nya yang di hadapkan ke mereka,

"ayo sini ku gendong" pinta pemuda itu,

mendengar perkataan pemuda itu maki pun langsung kaget kebingungan,

"eh? apa maksut mu?" tanya maki,

"kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan normal dengan luka kaki seperti itu kan?" balas nya

"t-tidak kok! kaki ku baik baik saja" ucap maki,

"baik baik saja gimana? sudah jelas kau harus di bantu seperti itu untuk berjalan kan? maka nya lebih baik ku bantu saja kau" ucap pemuda itu datar,

"t-tidak apa, lagian a-aku tidak mau merepot kan mu" balas maki yang keliatan nya sifat tsundere nya muncul,

"ya memang kau tidak merepotkan ku. tetapi kau malah merepot kan dia" ucap nya sambil mengarahkan pandangan nya ke arah umi yang sedang memapah maki,  
mendengar perkataan nya maki pun terdiam,

"aku tidak masalah kok, kalau maki memang tidak mau. aku tidak keberatan kok memapah nya sampai ke desa" ucap umi dengan senyum,

"tapi t-tidak mungkin kan jika aku di gendong seorang lelaki?" gumam maki,

"oh ya baiklah kalau kau tidak mau" ucap pemuda itu dan dia pun bangkit,

tetapi entah kenapa gengsi maki pun pudar karna merasa bahwa pemuda itu memang berniat untuk menolong nya dengan tulus,  
akhir nya maki pun bersedia di gendong oleh pemuda itu walau rona merah terhias di wajah gadis dengan surai merah itu,

"hmmm tuan, kalau boleh tau siapa nama mu?" tanya honoka kepada pemuda itu

"ha? nama ku?" ucap nya,

"iya nama mu, kami belum tau nama mu siapa" tanya honoka lagi,

"amizora, amizora alcydhes" jawab nya,

"jadi kami harus memangil mu amizora ya? terdengar seperti nama perempuan. tetapi nama yang indah" ucap honoka sedikit tersenyum,

"iya terserah kalian" jawab nya ketus

"amizora-san, apakah jalan menuju desa yang kau katakan tadi masih jauh?" kali ini gadis bernama niko dengan rambut hitam dengan twin tails berpita menghiasi kepala nya,

"sudah dekat kok"

sementara mereka berjalan terdengar suara hentakan kaki yang terdengar sangat besar. sangkin besar nya sampai sampai tanah pun terasa bergetar

"eh? apa itu?" tanya honoka dengan wajah sedikit kaget

terdengar suara degungan langkah kaki yang seakan berasal dari raksasa itu perlahan mengarah ke mereka. dan benar saja. bahwa langkah raksasa itu benar benar mengarah mendekati mereka,

para gadis pun keliatan nya mulai ketakutan akan hadir nya raksasa yang sedang mengarah ke mereka,

dan beberapa saat kemudia terlihat beberapa pohon bergoyang seakan ada yang mencoba menerobos lebat nya hutan tersebut,

mereka pun mendekatkan diri ke amizora karna mulai ketakutan,

termasuk maki. dia yang sedang di gendong oleh amizora mulai memeluk erat amizora dan menutup erat mata nya,  
sementara amizora pun sedikit memberontak karna merasa bahwa lengan maki yang sedang melingakr di leher nya mencekik nya nya,

sampai mahluk yang mendekati mereka itu pun akhir nya terlihat oleh mata mereka secara langsung,

di hadapah mereka berdiri monster minotaur yang berukuran raksasa,

betubuh seperti manusia akan tetapi berwajah seperti banteng dan memiliki bulu hitam lebat di sekujur tubuh nya yang membuat monster itu menjadi terlihat sangat amat menyeramkan,

dengan badan nya yang setinggi lebih dari 3 meter dan memegang sebuah kapak yang besar monster itu sukses membuat para gadis gemeteran,

tapi tidak dengan amizora. dia hanya menatap minotaur itu dengan tatapan datar,

"oh ternyata itu benar anda. tuan amizora" ucap minotaur itu dengan nada agak formal,

"yo! jendral umrak. apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya amizora yang merasa sudah akrab dengan moster tersebut,  
tetapi seperti nya para gadis yang ada di tempat itu sedikit kaget dan kebingungan, bagaimana bisa pemuda ini terlihat akrab dan saling mengenal kepada monster ini

"maaf tuan, tetapi king minotaur umbaba memerintahkan ku dan beberapa pasukan ku untuk berjaga-jaga di gray ruins. karna dia mengatakan bahwa bangsa orc dan ogre sedang merencanakan untuk menyerang desa calderock" jelas minotaur itu kepada amizora,

"yah. aku tau, karna tadi aku baru saja mengalahkan beberapa dari mereka di dekat hutan lower ridge" ucap amizora,

"jadi benar mereka akan merencanakan penyerangan untuk waktu yang dekat ini" gumam minotaur itu,

"tenang saja, karna juga aku beberapa hari ini sedang menyelediki apa maksut dan tujuan mereka. dan juga aku belum bisa mengetahui siapa yang memimpin mereka" ucap amizora  
"dan keliatan bukan cuma bangsa orc dan ogre saja yang akan melakukan penyerangan. tetapi bangsa goblin. dark elf dan para harpy juga akan desa calderock" sambung amizora,

"kalau begitu biarkan kami para bangsa minotaur bergabung dengan mu untuk melakukan perlawanan kepada mereka. tuan"

"terima kasih jendral umrak. kalian para minotaur memang bisa di andalkan" kata amizora  
"tetapi selama ada aku. tidak akan ku biarkan mereka mendekati desa calderock ini" ucap amizora dengan serius  
"tolong katakan pada raja mu bahwa berhati-hati lah sedikit. aku punya firasat ada kemungkinan bahwa mereka akan menyerang kerajaan minotaour juga" sambung amizora kepada jendral umrak

"baiklah tuan. akan ku sampaikan pesan mu kepada raja umbaba" balas minotaur dan kemudian dia pun undur diri dari hadapah amizora dan para gadis dari tempat itu,

melihat pembicaraan mereka berdua yang keliatan nya penting itu honoka. umi. maki dan niko pun hanya bengong di tempat itu,

"kenapa kalian diam? ayo lanjut jalan. desa ada di depan sana" ucap amizora mulai berjalan yang juga sedang menggendong maki di punggung nya

:

:

:

:

:

setelah memasuki gerbang desa mereka pun disambut oleh keramainan penduduk desa waupun pendatang yang sedang berlalu-lalang di desa tersebut,  
terlihat juga beberapa adventure tangguh yang sedang berada di sana karna suatu urusan.  
mereka pun menuju sebuah rumah besar yang terletak berada di pinggiran desa yang berhadapan langsung mengarah ke padang rumput hijau yang luas,

sesampai nya mereka di rumah itu amizora pun langsung membawa mereka ke sebuah kamar yang sedikit besar dan menurunkan maki ke sebuah kasur

"baiklah, kalian beristirahat saja dulu di sini. anggap saja rumah sendiri. aku akan keluar sebentar untuk mencari makanan" ucap amizora kepada gadis gadis itu,

"terima kasih tuan atas semua kebaikan anda" ucap honoka pada pemuda itu,

"tidak usah sungkan. kalian coba sedikit rawat lah dia. aku juga akan mencoba mencari seseorang yang bisa menyembuhkan luka nya" ucap amizora sambil menatap ke arah maki yang sedang terduduk di atas kasur  
"baiklah! seperti nya hari ini aku akan sedikit sibuk" gumam amizora yang sedang menuju keluar dari kamar itu

"bagaimana keadaan kaki mu maki-chan?" tanya niko kepada maki,

"ku rasa tidak apa-apa. walaupun seperti nya kaki ku tidak bisa di gerakan" ucap maki

"hey honoka-chan" panggil niko kepada gadis berambut jingga tersebut,

"hem? ada apa niko-chan?" tanya honoka,

"apa cuma perasaan ku saja kalau pemuda itu sedikit aneh? maksut ku bagaimana bisa dia yang terlihat seperti manusia biasa bisa melakukan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal?"  
"seperti dia mengalahkan para monster yang mengejar kita sebelum nya dengan mudah dan dia terlihat seperti berteman dengan monster raksasa yang menakutkan tersebut" ujar niko,

"yang memang benar apa yang kau katakan. aku juga merasa dia tidak seperti manusia normal, tapi mungkin karna dunia ini berbeda dengan dunia kita jadi ku anggap hal itu adalah wajar di dunia ini" terang umi kepada niko,

"iya. tapi setidak nya kan dia tidak terlihat seperti orang jahat. justru walau sifat nya yang keliatan nya menyebalkan tetapi dia telah menolong kita" ucap maki yang sedari tadi terduduk di atas kasur

"tetapi bagaimana dengan nasib kita di sini. di dunia ini? apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjut nya. apakah kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan teman-teman kita yang lain dan juga keluarga kita?" ujar honoka dengan sedikit menundukan kepala.  
bagaimana dengan impian kita yang sebelum nya. impian bersama kita untuk memenangkan kompitisi love live bersama" sambung honoka

suasana di ruangan tersebut secara langsung menjadi sunyi,  
bahkan tidak ada suara pun dari mulut mereka yang keluar. hanya ada suara angin yang berhembus ke pepohonan yang berada di jendela kamar tersebut.  
semua nya diam dan hanya menundukan kepala mereka,

* * *

yosh!

untuk nama pemuda itu sih emang dari dulu kepikiran untuk menggunakan nama 'amizora'  
untuk nick itu memang saya pakai sudah bertahun-tahun di internet dan di beberapa game online XD

sekedar info : nick amizora itu sebenar nya bukan mempunyai job lunar knight di dragon nest. melaikan job gladiator  
kalau untuk nama alchydhes itu di ambil jadi char saya juga di dragon nest dengan job dark avenger,  
banyak temen game yang mengira bahwa nama alcydhes itu terinspirasi dari sosok pahlawan mitologi yang bernama achilles tapi sebenar nya tidak  
alcydhes itu murni dari pemikiran saya. dan kebetulan setelah coba sreaching di google bahwa nama alcydhes itu adalah nama lain dari sosok mitologi yunani yang bernama 'hercules' (kebetulan banget ya)

ok sampai di sini dulu bacotan saya (o.o)v

 **tolong di reviews dan memberi saran ya agar saya bisa lebih bersemangat melanjutkan cerita ini ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

summary

tanpa sengaja empat anggota idol grub u's menemukan benda aneh di kawasan sekolah mereka. dan siapa sangka dari benda itu membuat mereka terdampar di dunia yang penuh dengan monster dan penuh petualangan. di bantu seorang lunar knight mereka menempuh segala rintangan agar bisa kembali ke dunia mereka

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Dragon nest** © **Eyedentity, Shanda games, Gemscool**  
 **Love Live! school idol project** © **sakurako kimino**

* * *

matahari yang sudah berada di upuk barat yang mengeluarkan cahaya jingga telah menandakan bahwa hari sudah menjelang sore,

di ruang rapat yang berada di sebuah castil di desa calderock. para petinggi dan petuah sedang berdiskusi tentang isu isu yang sempat menyebar di calderock,  
perihal masalah bangsa bangsa monster yang akan melakukan penyerangan di calderock,

seorang pemuda memasuki ruangan rapat itu dan di ikuti oleh beberapa gadis,

mereka adalah 'Amizora alcydhes. Honoka kousaka. Umi sonoda. Maki nishikino dan niko yazawa'

"yo! tuan tuan. aku datang ke sini untuk memenuhi permintaan kalian dan ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan" sapa amizora ke pada orang orang yang ada di ruangan itu,

"syukur lah kau ada di sini nak. kami juga ingin menanyakan beberapa hal pada mu"

amizora dan beberapa gadis itu pun duduk di kursi yang mengelilingi sebuah meja besar yang ada di tengah ruangan itu,

mereka mulai berdiskusi serius dan sedikit berdebat karna masalah yang mereka hadapi seperti nya bukan masalah sepele melainkan tentang masalah yang menyangkut tentang desa calderock,

"tuan amizora, apakah dalam penyelidikan mu kau menemukan info tentang monster monster yang berada di hutan hutan di dekat lower ridge dan crystal stream" tanya seorang pria separuh bawa ke pada nya,

"aku hanya mengetahui tentang hal yang ada di lower ridge. tetapi aku sudah meminta tolong ke pada scout fergus untuk menyelidiki di dekat crystal stream" terang amizora  
"scout fergus mengatakan dia telah memata-matai camp orc yang berada di sana dan juga dia mengatakan bahwa di sign canyon ada bangsa harpy yang mulai bergerak" sambung amizora

"apa menurut kalian ini ada hubungan nya tentang para dragon followers?" ucap seorang wanita dewasa yang juga salah 1 petinggi di desa calderock bernama tiana

para petinggi yang berada di ruangan itu hanya dia dan saling bertatap-tatap muka sembari berbisik-bisik,

"mungkin juga itu ada hubungan nya. tidak mungkin juga bangsa orc. goblin. ogre. harpy dan dark elf bersatu jika tidak di kaitkan dengan dragon followers" ucap seorang pria tua dengan kepala dan janggut yang sudah memutih semua,  
"seperti di pertempuran 'the great battefield calderock' di masa lalu" sambung pak tua itu yang bernama harold

ucapan pria tua itu pun sukses membuat seisi ruangan itu sunyi senyap

"heeem permisi. apakah di sini ada makanan? karna aku merasa sedikit lapar" ucap amizora dengan santai yang memecah kesunyian,

"hey anak muda! bisakah kau sedikit serius perihal masalah yang besar ini" teriak seorang wanita yang di panggil soscerres tiana,

mendengar perkataan tersebut sontak membuat tatapan amizora sedikit serius dan sedikit bergumam

"hey bisa santai sedikit bibi? aku juga di sini tidak berniat untuk bermain-main" jawab amizora dengan santai,

"ah tidak apa nonya. sifat nya memang selalu santai seperti itu namun dia adalah harapan desa untuk melewati pertempuran yang mungkin tidak bisa kita hindarkan ini" bisik seorang pria di kuping wanita tersebut,

"bagaimana bisa orang seperti dia menjadi harapan calderock" tanya wanita itu yang juga berbisik,

"yang ku dengar dari ketua orang seperti dia itu adalah utusan langsung dari saint haven dan langsung di perintah oleh king cassius" bisik pria itu juga,

"ya baiklah aku mengerti, tapi bukan kah dia terlihat terlalu muda untuk di perintah langsung oleh raja? dan juga gadis gadis yang berada di dekat nya itu siapa? apa mereka juga utusan dari saint haven?" tanya wanita itu

"entahlah. aku juga tidak tau, karna mereka terlalu muda untuk ikut campur dalam urusan ini, jadi tidak mungkin mereka utusan dari saint haven" jawab pria itu,

"hah~ banyak yang sudah terjadi semenjak aku kembali dari lotus mars kemarin. padahal masih banyak urusan di frairystar institut" gumam wanita itu,

mereka pun mulai menyusun strategi dan rencana untuk peperangan yang akan terjadi di desa mereka,

"tuan rodrigo. kau coba lah untuk memimpin pasukan dan mulai meningkatan penjagaan kan di gerbang selatan yang langsung mengarah crystal stream, " ujar ketua mereka,  
"dan kamu amizora. saya juga mengharapkan mu untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti tuan rodrigo di gerbang utara calderock. kita tidak tau kapan mereka akan menyerang," sambung pak tua itu,

"kalau soal pasukan yang ada di desa sebaiknya kau menempatkan semua yang akan berperang di gerbang selatan saja. karna aku saja sudah cukup" ucap amizora,

"tapi kau yakin bisa melawan mereka sendirian?" tanya ketua itu,

"ya sebenar nya aku tidak sendirian. akan ada RED ARMY yang akan sedikit membantu ku" jawab amizora

" **APA!? RED ARMY!** " sentak semua petinggi yang ada di ruangan itu,

"eh emang nya kenapa?" tanya amizora

"mereka kan bangsa minotaur yang dulu nya adalah musuh bagi manusia. dan juga mereka itu sangat buas dan tidak bisa di percaya" ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang ada di situ,

"tidak. mereka itu adalah bangsa paling setia menurut ku, jadi jangan kau ragukan mereka" balas amizora

"bukan begitu tuan, tetapi mereka itu adalah pasukan yang pernah menyerang calderock di masa lalu" terang pria itu yang di wajah nya sedikit ragu.

"tapi bagaimana bisa kau menjadikan para minotaur itu jadi sekutu mu?" tanya ketua mereka,

"hmm aku pernah mengalahkan raja mereka" jawab amizora dengan wajah datar,

"haaaa? kau mengalahkan king minotaur umbaba?" ucap pak tua itu dengan kaget  
"bagaimana bisa kau mengalahkan raksasa itu? tidak pernah ada 1 pun orang yang bisa melukai dia apa lagi mengalahkan minotaur terkuat itu" sambung kakek itu,

"ya aku memang mengalahkan nya dua kali, yang pertama memang beneran aku bertarung dengan dia dan selanjut nya kami duel menari" ucap amizora yang terlihat santai

semua yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam karna seakan tidak percaya akan semua yang telah di ucapkan amizora,  
bahkan mereka mengira bahwa amizora itu sedang tidak waras,

setelah itu mereka keliatan nya setuju akan usul amizora yang mengatakan pasukan calderock akan di tempat kan di gerbang selatan dan bersiap menahan para monster dari crystal stream,

::::::

setelah itu pun satu per satu dari petinggi desa itu keluar.  
tinggal lah amizora. niko. maki. honoka. umi dan pria tua yang juga kepala desa calderock

"kakek harold, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada mu" ucap amizora

"kau ingin bertanya apa amizora?" tanya kakek itu

"apa kau pernah mendengar sesuatu tentang dunia lain yang sama seperti dunia kita ini?" tanya amizora

"maksut mu dunia seperti apa?" kata kakek itu yang keliatan bingung tentang perkataan amizora

"hmm maksut ku. mereka ini adalah orang yang bukan dari dunia kita ini"  
"mereka mengatakan pada ku bahwa mereka berasal dari jepang" jelas amizora sembari menunjuk para gadis yang berada di samping nya,

"aku tidak pernah mendengar tentang dunia lain selain dunia verathea" jawab kakek itu,

"haaah~ ku kira kau tau tentang hal seperti ini" ucap amizora dengan lesu,

"coba saja kau tanya hal ini kepada pak tua heraldry schoral staz. mungkin dia sedikit tau tentang hal ini" kata kakek itu,

"ya baiklah akan ku tanyakan pada dia nanti" ucap amizora yang mulai berdiri dan seperti nya bersiap meninggalkan ruangan itu dan di ikutin oleh gadis gadis,

saat melewati coridor yang ada di castil itu mereka melihat seorang pria yang seperti nya sedang menunggu mereka.  
seorang cleric yang bernama jake,

"hey nak. apa yang kau bicarakan tadi kepada ketua dekart?" tanya pria itu

"ah tidak ada, bukan hal yang penting" jawab amizora ketus,

"hey nak. apa kau yakin untuk menanganin gerbang selatan sendirian?" tanya nya lagi,

"ya memang itu yang akan ku lakukan, lagian juga sudah ku bilang aku tidak sendiri juga" jawab amizora dan dia pun meninggalkan pria itu sendirian,

"eh jadi sekarang kita akan ke mana? apa kita akan ke tempat orang yang di maksut kakek tadi?" tanya honoka yang sembari tadi terus mengikuti amizora,

"kita cari makanan saja. aku masih lapar" jawab amizora dengan santai,

"hey bagaimana dengan nasib kami? tidak mungkin kan kami tetap berada di dunia ini terus kan?" ucap nico dengan suara yang sedikit keras,

"tenang lah sedikit nico-chan" ucap honoka,

"yang ku tau pak tua scolar itu sedang di desa lain sekarang. jadi kita juga tidak bisa bertemu dengan nya sekarang" sambut amizora,

setelah mendengar perkataan amizora mereka pun setuju dengan ajakan nya untuk mencari tempat makan,

:::::::

hari sudah malam. mereka mengunjungi suatu kedai makanan dan minuman,  
di tempat itu tersedia berbagai makanan dan minuman,

malam itu mereka memesan 1 meja di tempat itu.  
banyak makanan yang tersedia di meja mereka dan amizora pun sangat lahap menghabiskan makanan nya yang sangat banyak di meja mereka,

karna di tempat itu sangat ramai. para gadis keliatan nya terlihat canggung dengan suasana itu,

memang tempat itu setiap malam selalu ramai di kunjungi.  
Karna tempat itu bisa di bilang cukup terkenal di desa calderock.

banyak penduduk desa menghabiskan malam di sana untuk berkumpul atau sekedar minum minum bir bersama teman,

"yo! amizora! apa kabar" sahut seorang pria yang menepuk pundak nya dari belakang,

amizora pun menoleh untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang memanggil nama nya,

"oh kalian ternyata. yo devian! yo ginzha! dan genzu!" sapa amizora kepada 3 orang yang berdiri di depan nya,

"wah wah wah~ seperti nya kau sedang di temanin oleh beberapa gadis yang manis di sini" ucap genzu yang tersenyum menggoda,

"haha! mereka bukan gadis ku" ketus amizora,

"wah kalau begitu boleh dong kami pinjem mere..." tiba tiba kepala genzu di pukul teman yang di samping nya

"sudahlah genzu! berhentilah menggoda mereka" ucap pemuda bernama devian yang baru saja menjitak kepala genzu,

"oi oi! aku hanya bercanda" protes genzu,

"hahahaha! kau ini. setiap bertemu wanita selalu saja sifat mesum mu muncul" ucap ginzha,

"siapa yang kau bilang mesum?" tatap genzu ke ginzha,

"hoy hoy! kenapa kalian malah ribut di meja ku? aku ini sedang mencoba untuk makan tenang tau!" gerutu amizora,

"hahahaha! maaf maaf, kami ke sini hanya mencoba mencari tempat yang enak untuk makan" ucap ginzha,

"bolehkah kami ikut bergabung?" tanya genzu dengan senyum menggoda yang mengarah ke para gadis,

"meja ini hanya cukup untuk 6 orang saja. bodoh!" seru amizora ke genzu,

"kalau begitu biar aku saja yang bergabung, kalian pergilah mencari meja lain" ucap genzu dan menyuruh ginzha dan devian pergi,

tapi devian pun kembali memukul kepala genzu untuk ke dua kali nya.  
dan dia pun menggeser meja yang ada di dekat mereka dan di jadikan satu ke meja amizora,

"ada yang ingin kami bicarakan pada mu" ucap devian,

"hey hey! sebelum ngobrol ayo lah sebaik nya kita memperkenalkan diri kita dulu kepada nona nona yang cantik ini" sela genzu,

"hahaha! kau benar" seru ginzha.  
"perkenalkan. nama ku ginzha. itu kakak ku devian dan pria yang paling di antara kami ini adalah genzu" ucap nya dengan sedikit tertawa,

"nama ku kousaka honoka" seru nya senyum

"aku sonoda umi. panggil saja umi" ucap nya gugup

"nishikino maki"

"aku yazawa nico. salam kenal"

"dan aku amizora alcydhes. yo!" ucap amizora sambil mengancungkan 2 jari nya

"NGAPAIN LU IKUT-IKUTAN PERKENALAN DASAR BEGO!" teriak genzu,

"diam lah! eh apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi devian?" tanya amizora,

"hm aku hanya ingin bertanya. apa benar kau yang akan menangani gerbang selatan seorang diri?" ucap devian,

"eh dari mana kau tau soal ini?" kata amizora

"kami ini juga ksatria calderock jadi wajar kami tau soal ini" ucap devian,

"iya sebenar nya aku yang mengajukan tentang itu" ucap amizora,

"jangan bercanda! kau tau kan bahwa dalam serangan kali ini dragon followers ikut ambil bagian" seru devian yang mulai serius,

"aku tidak bercanda, aku yang akan membereskan bagian gerbang selatan" balas amizora,

"kau yakin bisa menanganin gerbang selatan sendirian?" tanya ginzha,

"iya aku sangat yakin" jawab amizora,

"hey! kau bodoh ya? bagaimana bisa orang seperti mu mengangani pasukan musuh sendirian" sindir genzu yang mata nya malah sibuk memandangi maki yang ada di depan nya,

"hey kau sendiri juga bodoh, bahkan dia juga sangat jauh lebih kuat dari mu" ucap ginzha yang malah menyindir genzu juga,

"haha dia benar! bahkan kalian bertiga juga tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ku, karna kalian jauh lebih lemah dari ku HAHAHAHA!" balas sindir amizora,

"hahaha! sialan kau amizora!" ucap ginzha,

malam itu suasana di meja mereka terasa hangat,  
karna mulai tidak ada lagi kecanggungan dari para gadis gadis itu,  
mereka saling cerita dan ngobrol,  
di mulai dari amizora menceritakan dari mana asal para gadis itu dan teman nya yang awal nya tidak percaya pun menjadi percaya karna menurut mereka amizora tidak akan berbohong,

mereka saling tertawa dan seperti nya mulai menjadi akrab,  
karna honoka. umi. maki dan nico merasa bahwa para pria yang ada di dekat mereka itu bukan lah orang jahat,

tiba tiba mereka di samperin oleh seorang pria yang seperti nya sedang terengah engah,

"maaf tuan mengganggu acara mu, tapi saya membawa berita penting" ucap pria itu kepada devian,

"berita apa? cepat katakan" ucap devian,

"gerbang utara telah di serang tuan!" sambung pria itu,

"apa! kenapa mereka bergerak sangat cepat!" seru devian  
"cepat segera kumpul kan pasukan untuk menghadang mereka" pertintah devian,

tanpa sadar devian melihat amizora berlari keluar dari kedai mereka berada dan segera mulai mengejar nya,  
di ikutin oleh genzu. ginzha dan para gadis itu,

sesampai nya di gerbang utara mereka melihat hanya ada beberapa penjaga yang sedang menahan dobrakan dari luar gerbang,

"sialan! kalau begini tidak akan sempat mengumpulkan prajurit" gumam devian.

"hoy dev! boleh aku meminjam pedang mu sebentar? aku tadi tidak membawa pedang ku" ucap amizora yang sedang memandangi gerbang yang sedang di dobrak,

"hey jangan bilang kalau kau ingin melawan mereka sendirian" tanya devian,

"sudah lah! kau menurut saja dan perhatikan" ucap amizora dengan wajah terukir senyuman yang sangat lebar,

devian pun memberikan pedang nya kepada amizora,  
dan amizora pun memerintahkan penjaga untuk membuka gerbang nya,  
walaupun sedikit ragu tapi para penjaga akhir nya membuka gerbang,

dan setelah gerbang di buka beberapa orc langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam,

amizora yang sudah bersiap langsung melakukan tebasan yang mengeluarkan kilatan cahaya berwarna kebiruan yang di sebut skill 'crescent cleave'

beberapa orc yang menyerbu tadi pun langsung terkapar di buat ny

dan dia pun langsung berlari ke arah gerbang dan melakukan 'dash kick' ke monster monster yang ingin menyerbu sampai keluar gerbang,

devian pun memerintahkan ginzha dan genzu untuk membantu amizora.

mereka pun melaksanakan perintah tersebut,

dengan sendirian amizora terus menebaskan pedang nya ke arah para monster.  
dan ketika dia di kepung para monster dia pun melakukan gerakan berputar 360 derajat yang sangat yang di sebut skill 'eclipse'

tebasan memutar itu pun membuat monster yang mengelilingi nya pun tumbang,

mereka bertiga pun sukses memukul mundur para monstes sampai menjauhi gerbang,

walau sampai di kegelapan hutan mereka terus saja bertarung walau yang terlihat hanya sekelebat kilatan cahaya yang di keluarkan oleh skill mereka

yang berada di dalam gerbang pun hanya bisa melihat pertarungan mereka,  
terlebih lagi devian. honoka. umi. maki dan nico yang merasa takjub setelah melihat pertempuran mereka ber tiga,  
kusus nya pada amizora yang telah mengalahkan puluhan monster seorang diri,

di bandingkan dengan nya. ginzha dan genzu bahkan tidak ada apa apa nya walau mereka juga mengalahkan para monster yang cuma beberapa saja,

"jadi seperti ini kekuatan mu yang sebenar nya" dalam hati devian,

"haah~ haah~ sebenar nya, seberapa kuat kau ini?" tanya ginzha yang sedikit ngos-ngosan,

"sudah ku bilang! aku ini memang kuat, kalau hanya segini tidak ada apa-apa nya bagi ku. HAHAHAHA!" tawa amizora sambil ngenyilangkan lengan nya,

"kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya devian,

"kami tidak apa-apa, hanya saja si lemah ini sedikit terluka, hahaha!" balas ginzha melirik genzu,

"sialan kau! siapa yang kau bilang lemah!" gerutu genzu,

pertempuran singkat itu pun berakhir dengan kemenangan calderock,

di dalam hutan yang gelap terlihat seseorang berjubah merah darah dengan memakai topeng khas yang sedang mengawasi devian dan yang lain nya yang tengah senang setelah mengalahkan para monster,  
dia hanya memperhatikan mereka dari balik pohon yang tersembunyi di dalam kegelapan hutan,

setelah cukup mengawasi mereka. dia pun memutar arah dan berjalan hutan yang gelap dan menghilang secara misterius


	5. Chapter 5

summary

tanpa sengaja empat anggota idol grub u's menemukan benda aneh di kawasan sekolah mereka. dan siapa sangka dari benda itu membuat mereka terdampar di dunia yang penuh dengan monster dan penuh petualangan. di bantu seorang lunar knight mereka menempuh segala rintangan agar bisa kembali ke dunia mereka

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Dragon nest** © **Eyedentity, Shanda games, Gemscool**  
 **Love Live! school idol project** © **sakurako kimino**

* * *

"selamat pagi maki-chan dan umi-chan" sapa honoka ke pada teman-teman nya.

Pagi itu mereka berkumpul di suatu ruangan.

"eh? di mana nico-chan?" tanya honoka.

"dia sedang di dapur untuk membuat sarapan untuk kita" jawab maki.

"kalau amizora-san di mana?" tanya honoka lagi.

"mungkin dia masih tidur di kamar nya" jawab maki yang sedang memainkan ujung rambut merah nya tersebut.

honoka mengajak ke 2 teman nya di ke ruangan makan yang juga di jadikan dapur,  
di ruangan tersebut mereka duduk di bangku yang di tengah nya teletak sebuah meja besar di tengah ruangan tersebut.

"makanan sudah siap!" ucap nico yang selesai membuat sarapan untuk teman teman nya.

"waaah~ keliatan nya enak" ucap honoka setelah melihat makanan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka.

"eh, tapi kenapa makanan nya sangat banyak begini?" tanya umi.

"hehe, aku melihat banyak sekali bahan makanan di tempat penyimpanan, jadi aku memasak nya sebagian" ucap nico

"tetapi apa ini tidak kebanyakan untuk kita? kan tidak mungkin kan kita menghabiskan semua makanan ini" kata maki kepada nico.

"tenang saja, aku tau kalau tuan rumah ini mempunyai nafsu makan yang besar, jadi kita tidak perlu kawatir" balas nico dengan sedikit senyuman terhias di wajah nya.

"ya sudah! kalau begitu aku akan membangunkan nya dulu" seru honoka yang mulai berdiri.

"woy! jika ingin masuk ke rumah seseorang setidak nya ketuk pintu dulu kek!" teriak seseorang yang seperti nya asal masuk ke rumah tersebut.

dan ternyata yang memasuki rumah nya amizora adalah genzu dan ginzha.

"wah! ternyata beneran dugaan ku, memang di sini ada makanan enak!" seru genzu yang tiba tiba langsung duduk di bangku sebelah maki.

"hehehe, tolong maaf kan orang bodoh yang satu ini ya" ucap ginzha dengan sedikit menundukan kepala nya.

"ah tidak apa kok, kebetulan makanan yang di masak sangat banyak" ucap umi.

"wah! kalau begitu kebetulan juga dong" kata genzu yang langsung menyediakan makanan yang tersaji ke piring.

"di mana amizora?" tanya ginzha.

"mungkin masih tidur" jawab honoka.  
"aku bangunkan dulu ya" seru honoka yang langsung berlari ke kamar amizora yang berada di lantai atas.

sesampai nya di depan kamar amizora, dia pun mulai mengetuk pintu nya.  
beberapa ketukan tetapi tidak ada respon apapun.

honoka pun mulai memegang gagang pintu dan memutar nya.  
ternyata pintu nya pun tidak terkunci.

"amizora-san, ayo bangun saat nya sarapan" seru honoka yang mulai memasuki kamar amizora.

tetapi tetap saja tidak ada respon apapun.

honoka pun mendekati kasur yang ada di kamar itu,  
di lihat nya seorang pemuda yang masih terlelap di alam tidur nya.

dengan posisi tidur telentang dan keliatan berantakan.

tetapi beberapa saat honoka sempat memandangi wajah amizora.  
baru kali ini dia melihat wajah seorang lelaki yang sedang tertidur secara langsung.

"WOI! AYO BANGUN! sampai berapa lama kau mau tetap tidur ha!" teriak seorang pemuda di belakang honoka yang sukses membuat dia kaget.

setelah teriakan itu kelopak mata amizora pun mulai terbuka.  
manik emas yang menghiasi mata nya pun tertuju ke arah langit langit ruangan.

dia pun menoleh ke arah pintu kamar nya.

di liat nya ada honoka dan genzu yang berdiri di kamar nya tersebut.

amizora pun mulai duduk di kasur nya dan sedikit menggaruk garuk kepala nya.

"huuaaammz~ ada apa sih mengganggu tidur ku saja" ucap amizora dengan nada malas.

"ayo kita sarapan amizora-san" kata honoka.

"oh" ucap amizora singkat,  
dan dia pun kembali berbaring ke kasur nya dan menutupi seluruh badan nya dengan selimut.

"eeehh?" *sweetdrob*  
honoka pun bingung melihat pemuda itu malah kembali tidur.

melihat kelakuan amizora, genzu pun mulai jengkel.  
dia pun mendekati kasur amizora dan langsung menarik selimut amizora.  
dia pun juga langsung mengunci leher amizora dengan lengan nya.

"bisa-bisa nya kau mengabaikan honoka seperti itu! hah!" gerutu genzu.

"oi! apa-apaan kau! a-aku tidak bisa bernafas dasar keparat!" teriak amizora.

"eh sudah sudah. jangan berkelahi" seru honoka untuk melerai mereka, 

:::

"ayo silahkan di makan" pinta nico kepada orang orang yang ada di ruangan makan.

mereka pun mulai menikmati makanan yang tersaji.

tapi tidak dengan amizora,  
dia hanya duduk dan terdiam,  
dengan rambut putih yang masih berantakan dia pun menutup mata nya dengan lengan yang menopang dagu nya.

di saat yang lain sedang sibuk sarapan dia malah mencoba kembali tertidur di meja makan itu.

orang orang yang ada di ruangan itu hanya terdiam sembari memperhatikan.

"ah amizora-san, ayo kau ikut sarapan dulu, jika kau ingin tidur lagi kau bisa melakukan nya lagi" tegur umi yang saat itu duduk di sebelah nya.

dengan manik emas yang terhias di mata nya,  
dan kelopak nya yang sesekali terbuka dan menutup dia pun menuruti apa yang di pinta oleh umi.

amizora pun mulai melahap makanan nya.  
dalam hitungan menit makanan nya pun selesai di habiskan nya.

"hey kalian berdua ada keperluan ke rumah ku" tanya amizora ke ginzha dan genzu.

"tidak ada keperluan apa-apa, kami hanya ingin sarapan bersama para gadis gadis manis ini" balas genzu dengan senyum menggoda dan sesekali melirik ke arah maki.

"ah kami memang ada urusan pada mu" ucap ginzha  
"kami di perintah devian memberitahukan untuk mu ke castil dan membicarakan strategi yang seperti nya akan di atur ulang" sambung ginzha.

"untuk apa? bukan kah semua sudah setuju dengan strategi sebelum nya?" tanya amizora.

"entahlah, tetapi dengan serangan mendadak 2 hari yang lalu membuat para petinggi berpikir untuk apa mereka menyerang dengan kekuatan yang tidak terlalu kuat itu" ucap ginzha

"mereka bisa menyerang kapan saja jadi semua nya harus siap kapan saja" kata amizora

"baiklah kalau begitu, tetapi kau tetap harus ikut untuk menghadiri pertemuan itu. dan kalian para gadis juga harus ikut karna ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan kalian" ucap ginzha yang membuat para gadis bertanya-tanya,

kenapa mereka di panggil.  
apa ini bersangkutan tentang masalah mereka yang secara misterius terdampar di dunia verathea ini.

setelah sarapan para gadis pun membereskan piring-piring yang kotor.  
dan di bantu oleh genzu, yang sebenar nya tujuan dia adalah untuk menggoda para gadis.

sedangkan amizora dan ginzha mereka berada di ruangan tengah untuk mengobrol hal-hal kecil.

::::

setelah beberapa jam akhir nya mereka bersiap untuk menghadiri pertemuan.  
mereka pun bergerak keluar rumah dan mulai berjalan.

sesekali mereka saling menyapa oleh para penduduk desa caldekrock.  
walau hari sudah mulai sore tetapi masih terasa ramai oleh aktifitas para penduduk.  
bahkan banyak anak-anak yang asik sibuk bermain.

"ah kak genzu! hey teman-teman! ada kak genzu" seru seorang bocah yang seperti nya kenalan genzu.

"hey hey nak! yo apa kabar" sapa genzu

"kak genzu kak genzu. apa kau baru pulang dari pertualangan mu mengelilingi dunia?" tanya bocah itu

"hahaha! tentu saja. karna aku 'the great adventure genzu' jadi hidup ku ini penuh dengan pertualangan" ucap genzu dengan percaya diri.

"ha? the great adventure?" gumam amizora  
"ha? petualangan?" gumam ginzha

ginzha dan amizora pun bertatapan muka yang penuh tanda tanya.

"wah! jadi apakan kakak ada mengalahkan monster di pertualangan kakak di luar sana?" tanya bocah itu lagi.

"haha tentu saja! bahkan aku mengalahkan seekor naga yang buas di dalam petualangan ku"  
"oi oi! jangan bilang kau menipu anak-anak desa ini dengan cerita bohong mu itu!" sela amizora yang memotong perkataan genzu.

"hey! jangan memotong perkataan ku" protes genzu.

"hah! kau sendiri kenapa kau mengatakan hal hal bodoh yang sudah jelas tidak bisa kau lakukan" kata amizora

"hahahahah! dia benar. mana mungkin kau bisa mengalahkan seekor dragon" seru ginzha

"sssssttt~ jangan membuat ku malu" ujar genzhu

"eh tapi ternyata genzu-san sangat populer ya di kalangan anak-anak ini" ucap honoka.

"ehehehe. ga terlalu kok" ucap genzu yang mulai malu-malu

"kak genzu! apa kau mau menceritakan petualangan mu lagi kali ini?" tanya seorang bocah yang dari tadi berdiri memperhatikan mereka

"baiklah! kali ini aku akan sedikit menceritakan tentang kisah petuala..." "sudah sudah, kau sudah cukup untuk menceritakan kisah konyol mu untuk anak-anak di sini" sela amizora yang sekali lagi memotong perkataan genzu.

"oy sialan!" teriak genzu

"hey dik apa kalian ingin mendengar sebuah kisah dari ku?" ucap amizora

"ha? beneran kak?" ujar bocah tersebut.

"tentu saja" ucap amizora

di hari yang mulai sore itu, amizora mulai menceritakan sebuah kisah legenda tentang kejadian luar biasa di dunia verathea itu  
dia mulai bercerita di bawah pohon besar yang berada di tengah-tengah desa calderock itu

"baiklah dik. dengarkan cerita ini dengan seksama" ucap amizora

 _"50 tahun lalu, di pegunungan yang terlihat hitam dari sisi barat saint haven.  
Pahlawan dengan julukan "The Six Heroes"  
yang terdiri dari gabungan berbagai fraksi dan ras yaitu 'geraint, velskud, nerwin, karacule, teramai, barnac,'  
Sedang berjuang untuk mengalahkan pembawa mala petaka, sosok makhluk ganas bertubuh raksasa yang dapat menghancurkan kota hanya dengan raungannya, dan dipenuhi kebencian yaitu 'Black Dragon Karas'  
Setiap makluk hidup bersatu untuk memperjuangkan masa depan, pertentangan antara fraksi 'fairystar' dan fraksi 'temple knight, antara ras 'manusia' dan ras 'elf' semuanya menghilang seketika dengan tujuan yang sama 'Menyelamatkan Dunia'  
Ini adalah perperangan terbesar di verathea antara setiap makhluk yang berada dalam jalan kebenaran melawan 'Black Dragon Karas' dan para pendukungnya, kisah yang tercatat dalam legenda di seluruh pelosok dunia.  
keberangkatan mereka bermulai dari kota megah  
kota terbesar dan pusat pemerintahan kerajaan yang ada di verathea_

 _setelah di perintahkan oleh sang raja, mereka, para 'The Six Heroes' melakukan perjalana menuju 'black dragon nest' yang terletak di pegunungan 'black mountain' dengan di pimpin oleh seorang sword master bernama 'geraint'  
tapi perjalanan mereka menutu black dragon nest tidak lah mudah.  
karna di setiap langkah mereka selalu saja di hadang oleh monster-monster yang berkeliaran di daratan verathea ini  
akan tetapi mereka tidak pantang menyerah, demi kedamaian umat yang ada di dunia ini. 'the six heroes' menghadapi para monster-monster itu sebelum sampai di 'black dragon nest'  
setelah mereka sampai di tujuan utama mereka, para pahlawan itu pun akan menghadapi pertempuran yang sangat dahsyat  
karna bukan hanya black dragon saja yang mereka hadapi.  
akan tetapi para pasukan-pasukan dragon followers yang terkenal sangat kejam dan kuat._

 _mereka pun memulai pertempuran yang sangat hebat dengan di bantu oleh 'royal army, prajurit utusan anu arendel, temple knight dan juga fairystar' ikut bergabung dalam pertempuran itu  
dan dengan begitu para 'the six heroes' langsung menghadapi monster terkejam yang ada di situ ya itu 'black dragon karas'  
tapi siapa sangka bahwa kekuatan black dragon sangat lah besar.  
pertarungan yang sangat amat sulit bagi mereka itu terasa sangat sulit untuk di menang kan.  
ketika para 'six heroes' yang sudah kehilangan asa karna merasa tidak akan sanggup melawan nya, seekor 'gold dragon' misterius pun muncul di pertempuran tersebut.  
dengan kekuatan yang besar dragon tersebut bisa mengimbangi kekuatan  
besar dari black dragon  
dengan segala kemampuan nya sang gold dragon berhasil mengalahkan black dragon dan juga berhasil menyelamatkan dunia dari mara bahaya_

 _dan sebuah cerita kepahlawanan 'The Six Heroes' yang membuat nama mereka tercatat sebagai sejarah penting, terukir di hati setiap penduduk verethea.  
walau 50 tahun berlalu setelah jatuhnya 'Black Drago Karas', namun pertempuran melawan monster-monster yang masih ingin menguasai dunia, termasuk sisa dari anak buah naga itu terus berlanjut sampai saat ini_" 

"nah dik, bagaimana dengan kisah ku yang tadi itu" ucap amizora  
setelah mendengar cerita tersebut, para anak-anak tersebut pun hanya terdiam kagum dengan cerita tersebut,  
mereka hanya pernah mendengar tentang kisah six heroes tapi tidak dengan kisah kepahlawanan mereka.

" **WAH! itu sangat hebat kak!** " seru seorang bocah tersebut,

setelah mendengar cerita tersebut, anak-anak tersebut pun saling berbicara masing-masing sembari mengatakan pendapat mereka terhadap cerita tersebut

setelah menceritakan sebuah kisah amizora dan teman-teman nya pun pamit kepada anak-anak tersebut dan mulai melanjutkan tujuan mereka untuk menghadiri suatu pertemuan.\

matahari sudah berada di ujung barat dan sudah mulai tenggelam.  
dengan suasana senja mereka telah sampai di sebuah castil yang cukup besar.

mereka masuk dan di sambut oleh beberapa penjaga yang ada di gerbang castil tersebut,  
dan para penjaga itu mengantar mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar  
dan di dalam nya sudah berkumpul beberapa orang yang adalah para petinggi di calderock

"oh selamat datang tuan amizora" sambut seorang pria tua.  
"yo! apa kabar kalian semua? apa yang akan kita bicakaran untuk sekarang ini?" 

* * *

A/N : huaaaaa! akhir nya bisa juga menyelesaikan chapter ini :'3  
karna sebelum nya saya sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan saya.  
oh iya ada sedikit detail ini tentang character di fic ini

tentang amizora : berambut putih abu-abu sedikit agak panjang yang menutupi telingan dengan mata berwarna emas  
tentang ginzha : rambut berwarna kuning dengan mata biru  
tentang genzu : rambut ungu dengan mata juga biru  
tentang devian : berambut berwarna putih terang dan mata nya juga biru.

oh iya antara devian, ginzha dan genzu itu mereka adalah saudara kandung. dan juga ginzha dan genzu adalah saudara kembar

hahaha! maaf ya kalo info ini menurut kalian tidak penting *garuk-garuk kepala*

REVIEWS?


	6. Chapter 6

summary

tanpa sengaja empat anggota idol grub u's menemukan benda aneh di kawasan sekolah mereka. dan siapa sangka dari benda itu membuat mereka terdampar di dunia yang penuh dengan monster dan penuh petualangan. di bantu seorang lunar knight mereka menempuh segala rintangan agar bisa kembali ke dunia mereka

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Dragon nest** © **Eyedentity, Shanda games, Gemscool**  
 **Love Live! school idol project** © **sakurako kimino**

* * *

"HYAAAAA!"

di pagi yang cerah terlihat dua orang pemuda sedang beradu pedang.  
kedua pemuda itu adalah dua orang bersaudara ginzha dan genzu yang sedang berlatih di tengah padang rumput.

di tempat lain yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berlatih terlihat dua sosok gadis yang memperhatikan mereka.

ke dua gadis itu adalah honoka dan maki.

kedua gadis itu terlihat serius memperhatikan latihan dua orang bersaudara itu.  
seakan itu adalah pertarungan hidup dan mati, maki dan honoka merasa kagum dengan kemampuan bertarung mereka.  
walau saat ini ke dua bersaudara itu hanya menggunakan pedang kayu.

di tempat lain, amizora yang duduk berdiam di ruangan utama rumah nya.  
dia hanya berdiam diri.  
entah apa yang di pikirkan nya, atau memang kepala nya yang kosong tidak memikirkan apapun.

"hey amizora-san" tegur sonoda umi yang berada di belakang nya.

"ha?" jawab amizora singkat.

"anda sedang apa?" tanya umi.

"tidak ada" jawab nya yang juga singkat.

"kenapa anda tidak ikutan latihan saja bersama mereka? kelihatan nya mereka sangat serius ya latihan nya." ucap umi.

"ah aku terlalu malas untuk latihan" jawab amizora dengan nada datar.

"eh? kenapa?" tanya umi lagi.

"ga apa. aku hanya malas saja" jawab amizora.

"oh begitu ya?" kata umi "ku pikir akan lebih baik jika kalian berlatih bersama, karna ketika kalian melawan monster saat hari itu kalian terlihat hebat" lanjut nya.

"kau sendiri bisa bertarung menggunakan pedang?" tanya amizora.

"hee? ah tidak tidak! aku cuma bisa menggunakan busur, itupun tidak terlalu ahli" jawab umi.

"wooh! jadi kau seorang archer?" seru amizora.

"eh archer? ehehe mungkin seperti itu" ucap umi.

"berapa orang yang pernah kau bunuh dengan busur dan panah mu?" tanya amizora lagi.

"bunuh? eh tidak tidak! aku tidak pernah melukai seseorang atau membunuh dengan busur ku. aku hanya latihan doang, tidak untuk membunuh" ucap umi.

"oh ku pikir kau seorang archer yang hebat" ketus amizora. "tapi kalau kau ingin menjadi archer yang beneran hebat, aku tau seseorang yang mengajari mu. atau pun teman teman mu" lanjut amizora.

"ya begitu lah. tetapi ku rasa hal seperti itu tidak perlu" balas umi dengan suara sedikit pelan.

"baiklah! ku rasa aku akan berlatih bersama mereka sebentar" seru amizora. "kau ingin melihat kehebatan ku?" lanjut nya.

pertanyaan amizora tadi di balas hanya dengan senyuman oleh umi.  
dan pemuda itu pun berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dan di ikuti oleh umi di belakang nya.

::::::

setelah keluar dari rumah, umi pun bergabung bersama maki dan honoka.

"eh umi-chan! di mana nico-chan?" tanya honoka.

"dia masih mencuci piring di dalam. ketika ingin ku bantu dia malah menolak nya" jawab umi.

"oh begitu. . . . eh itu dia nico-chan" seru honoka ketika melihat nico keluar.

"kalian sedang apa?" tanya nico kepada teman teman nya.

"ah kami hanya melihat mereka yang sedang berlatih" jawab honoka.

:

"oy! mau bertarung dengan ku?" ucap pemuda berambut putih abu yang sedikit berantakan itu.

"bertarung? kebetulan aku memang ingin sekali menghajar mu sampe babak belur" seru genzu.

"hey genzu. kau terlalu naif seakan kau merasa lebih kuat dari nya" ucap saudara nya tersebut.

"hahahaha! bagaimana jika kalian berdua melawan ku" tantang amizora dengan mengancung batang sapu ke arah genzu dan ginzha.

"oy sialan! jangan meremehkan kami!" teriak genzu sambil berlari mengarah amizora.

di lancarkan nya serangan pertama ke arah amizora. dan secara sigap amizora menahan serangan itu dengan batang sapu yang di pegang nya.

secara tiba tiba ginzha muncul berlari di belakang genzu dan ingin menyerang.

dengan cepat amizora memegang kepala genzu dan melompat di atas nya sampai melewati ginzha.

lengah karna dia melihat amizora melewati atas kepala nya, ginzha pun menabrak belakang genzu yang ada di hadapan nya.

*GUBRAK!* "oy sialan! apa yang kau lakukan!" protes genzu.

"ah maaf aku tadi hanya ingin ikut menyerang nya" terang ginzha.

"GHAHAHAHA!" tawa amizora melihat apa yang mereka alami.

"jangan tertawa kau!" kesal genzu dan mulai maju bersama ginzha.

"woh!" seru amizora ketika melihat dua bersaudara itu maju secara bersamaan.

genzu memulai lagi serangan nya dan berhasil di tangkis amizora.  
secara bersamaan ginzha juga menyerang amizora secara cepat.

walaupun serangan cepat bertubi tubi mengarah ke amizora, dia pun berhasil menangkis semua itu dengan batang sapu nya.

karna terus di serang, amizora pun secara bertahap melangkah mundur demi menghindari serangan.

merasa karna sudah mendesak nya. dengan kekuatan penuh, genzu pun melompat ke depan yang mengarah ke amizora.

dengan perhitungan, amizora pun berhasil mengindari serangan itu.

dan dengan begitu ternyata rencana genzu untuk mengepung nya pun berhasil.

dengan genzu di belakang dan ginzha di depan amizora, rencana membuat nya terdesak dengan mengepung nya pun sukses

karna merasa membuat nya terdesak, ginzha dan genzu pun menyerang amizora secara bersamaan dari depan dan belakang nya.

tapi walau dalam keadaan seperti itu amizora tetap tenang seakan meremehkan mereka.

dengan timing yang tepat amizora pun melompat ke atas demi menghindari mereka.

dengan begitu genzu dan ginzha pun kembali bertabrakan untuk ke dua kali nya.

"GHAHAHAHA! sekarang giliran ku" ucap amizora.

selagi di udara amizora pun mulai melancarkan serangan balik nya.

dia pun melakukan gerakan berputar ke samping dan berniat menghantam tanah.

melihat serangan balasan nya, ginzha dan genzu pun bergegas menghindari nya.

karna sedikit telat mereka berdua pun terpental karna dampak dari serangan nya tersebut.

karna terlalu kuat tanah yang di hantam nya pun menjadi hancur dan menyisakan lubang yang lumayan besar.

"yah~ senjata ku jadi patah" ucap amizora sambil memegang batang sapu nya yang patah.

"hey sialan! yang bener saja! apa kau serius berniat untuk membunuh kami apa!" oceh genzu dengan marah marah.

"hah~ ternyata sekeras apapun aku berlatih, tetap saja aku bukan tandingan nya" ucap ginzha yang pasrah terbaring di atas tanah.

"haha! maaf maaf. aku tadi hanya terlalu kuat menggunakan tenaga ku" ucap amizora

"tapi tidak harus mengeluarkan tenaga seperti itu dasar bodoh!" protes genzu lagi.

"hey hey. seharus nya kau bisa menahan serangan ku tadi" ucap amizora  
"karna dari tadi para gadis itu selalu memperhatikan kau latihan. mungkin mereka akan menganggap mu keren jika kau menunjukan kekuatan mu di hadapan mereka" lanjut amizora dengan berbisik di telinga genzu.

"ha!? benar kah!? di mana mereka?" ucap genzu sambil celingak celinguk.  
"hah! hai honoka! hai umi! hai maki! hai nico! apa kalian telah menyaksikan kehebatan ku?" teriak genzu ke arah para gadis itu dengan lambaian tangan yang semangat.

ke empat gadis itu pun hanya balas melambai genzu dengan senyuman.

"seharus nya kau bisa lebih hebat tadi, mungkin saja mereka berpikiran 'wah genzu ternyata kuat ya. pasti akan sangat hebat jika dia menjadi ksatria ku' " ucap amizora dengan mengomporin genzu

"hah! benarkah!? sialan. seharus nya aku tadi mengeluarkan semua tenaga ku agar bisa menang" gumam genzu.  
"SEKARANG AYO KITA TANDING ULANG" teriak genzu dengan menantang.

"tidak tidak. sudah cukup" tolak amizora.

"aku selalu penasaran, kenapa kau bisa sekuat ini" tanya ginzha ke amizora.

"cuma bakat alami" jawab nya singkat.  
"sebenar nya tadi kalian sudah hebat, sampai sampai kalian membuat ku terdesak" ucap amizora.

"benar kah?" tanya ginzha.

"tidak! kalian tetap saja lemah, dan sampai kapan pun tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ku. HAHAHAHAHA!" ucap amizora.

"sialan kau jangan sombong!" teriak ginzha dan genzu sambil mengejar amizora.

adegan kejar kejaran pun terjadi di antara mereka.

:::::::

"jadi bagaimana? apa persiapan nya sudah selesai?"

"tentu saja tuan. dalam beberapa hari ini kita akan mulai menyerang mereka dan akan kita musnahkan semua manusia itu"

"hahahaha! bagus. dengan begini kita bisa merebut anchient jewels dari manusia sialan itu. dan dengan begini kita akan bisa mendapatkan kekuatan anchient yang hebat itu"

"tentu tuan"

"bagus persiapa kan pasukan dan kit. . . . . . . . siapa itu!? ada manusia yang menyusup di sini!"  
"tangkap dia!"

"tidak ada siapa siapa tuan. tidak mungkin ada manusia berhasil menyusup di markas goa ini. dan juga aku tidak mencium ada bau manusia di area sejauh 1 kilo meter ini"

"baiklah. kalau begitu kita percepat saja rencana kita. dan besok akan kita musnahkan mereka"


End file.
